Buffer and the Wife
by Emma Jay Bentley
Summary: A broken down car and a relationship develops between Buffer and the sister of one of his crew mates.
1. Chapter 1

Buffer and the Wife.

Chapter 1

"Stupid car!" Buffer exclaimed looking at his engine, shore leave and this is what happens. He didn't notice Spider and Charge come up behind him; Charge looked at the car and decided that there was nothing he could do to help, he needed a garage. "And what have my pay get stolen by a fat grease monkey?" He'd been ripped off in the past and wasn't at all eager for it to happen again.

"I know somewhere." Spider said with a smile, "And I swear on my life that you won't get ripped off." He added. Buffer looked at him for a second then said go on, and if he did get ripped off the young sailor would be buying his drinks for a month.

"And this place is legit?" Charge asked unsure as this wasn't something Spider had ever mentioned before and he seriously doubted that Spider knew much more about cars than he did girls.

"Trust me, and I'll show you the way if you'll tow us Charge." Spider said and the older man agreed curious as to where Spider was taking them.

----

The boys were surprised when Spider directed them to a quaint little neighbourhood and pulled to a stop at the end of a road outside a huge showroom with a rather large garage area.

"No way Spider these places rip you off for real." Buffer said as Spider got out of the car and walked into reception indicating for the two older men to remain where they were. Two minutes later Spider returned and got into the car telling them to pull onto the driveway of the house directly across from them. Buffer and Charge shared a confused look before doing as asked, by the time they had done this they were joined on the drive by a woman in her late twenties; she was dressed smartly and was smiling.

"Billy here tells me you're having car trouble," She smiled introducing herself as Alex Webb, Spider's older sister, "Give me ten minutes and I'll get one of the boys to take a look at it for you, in the meantime Billy can make you both a cuppa." She then threw a set of keys to Spider before walking back across the road.

"Follow me." Spider said walking towards the front door, he couldn't help but smile at the confused looks on the faces of both older men.

----

Spider led the way through to the kitchen and Buffer and Charge took a good look at the small house on their way through it, there were various pictures of Spider with another boy around his age, a photo of whom they assumed were Spider's parents as well as many showing a young boy and girl with their mother and with their uncle and other family members. Buffer noticed that the place had a very homely feel to it, you could tell that it was both lived in and well loved.

"This your sister's place then?" Buffer asked once they'd reached the kitchen.

"Yeah, she and the kids live here, handy for work and school's nearby. Although her old place was just above the garage but when they relocated she found this place." Spider replied beginning to make the tea telling them about the state the house was in when she bought it the previous year and how she'd made him climb on the roof to do some repair work. The three were sat drinking their tea when Alex walked into the kitchen.

"Kurt is just taking a look at it now for you, shouldn't be too long." She said heading to the fridge and getting a glass of juice.

"Where are the munchkins?" Spider asked suddenly realising that the twins weren't there and they should be home from school by now looking at the time on the clock above the oven.

"Out at a friends for tea, quite the little socialites now, I'm always having to buy a present for someone's birthday party." She replied sitting down.

"Well if you're stuck I can give." She cut Spider off before he could continue and told Buffer and Charge how good her younger brother was at helping her out. Neither man said anything as they watched the sincerity in the expression of the young man, they both actually admired him a little for the gesture.

-----

Alex was about to sit down when Kurt knocked on the door and walked into the kitchen and asked who's car it was, Buffer asked him what was the matter with it and Kurt gave him the bad news. And then it got worse, they didn't have the part they needed to fix it in the garage and didn't know how long it would take to get hold of a new one.

"And how much is this likely to cost?" Buffer asked already dreading the answer.

"Alex?" Kurt asked looking at the only woman in the room; she knew the price of pretty much everything that went through the garage, and roughly how long it took to do jobs to the nearest five minutes. The answer she gave Buffer shocked him with how cheap it was and he asked how.

"Billy is going to go back up on my roof to replace some more tiles as a thank you." She replied and Spider nodded in agreement.

"For that price I'll do it." Buffer added, "How soon will you have the part?" Kurt replied that he'd checked the system and they were getting a delivery in two days time, but they were pretty busy that day in the garage. Kurt then looked over at Alex who nodded before turning to Buffer.

"Stop by about 5 and it'll be done." She said.

"In that case I'll definitely do the roof." Buffer replied with a large smile.

----

Spider and Charge were surprised when Buffer wouldn't stop raving about how cheap the garage had been, and how impressive the house was. He also started asking Spider about how she managed with a job and two kids on her own, Spider and Charge shared a knowing look before Charge asked Buffer where he wanted to go to eat to change the subject. When they got to the bar Buffer started on about his car to ET and Bomber who were sat waiting for them.

"You know I think someone might have a crush." Charge smirked and then laughed as Spider's face dropped and Buffer appeared to blush, which set ET and Bomber off laughing.

"So is she divorced?" Charge asked Spider when Buffer was at the bar.

"No, creep ran off the moment he found out she was pregnant. He ran into Tom's fist a few years ago, would have ran into mine and my dad's too if we'd have had the chance. He left her with a load of bills and no money." Buffer had rejoined them by this point and Charge encouraged him to continue with the story. "But she managed, found a job at the garage where it used to be doing reception and also the accounts, and it came with a flat above it so she had a place to live. Mum wanted her to move back home but she wouldn't, stubborn as a mule and tough as old boots." Spider smiled with pride. "But she did it, all by herself. Made a home, raised two kids and has a good job; she co-owns the place now and is a qualified mechanic." He was almost swelling with pride and Bomber gave him an encouraging smile.

----


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I hear you've been having some car trouble Buffer." Nav said on the bridge the next day causing Charge to start laughing to the confusion of the CO and XO.

"It's getting sorted Ma'am, found a nice little garage." Buffer replied and Spider stepped in saying that it was anything but little, and that Alex had helped build it up from the ground to enable them to get the franchise that she landed for them the previous month. At that Charge faked a coughing fit to hide his giggles.

"So you're familiar with this garage Spider?" Nav asked aware of exactly what was going on as she'd been filled in by ET.

"His big sister runs it." Charge offered giving Buffer a smile.

"And manages to bring up two kids on her own," Buffer said, "I think it's great that she's managed to do so well, especially with holding down a full time job and doing extra work for it." At this Kate shared a knowing smile with Nikki having caught on to what was going on, Mike was still oblivious.

"Full time job, on her own with two kids. It's tough work." Kate sighed.

"Definitely rather her than me." Nikki agreed thinking that her own mother sometimes struggled to cope having a husband around to help her.

----

"So Buffer has a crush on Spider's sister. That is a strange one." Kate said to Nikki later on when they were in their cabin discussing the day's events.

"Apparently Buffer wouldn't stop talking about her yesterday at the pub, Bomber said it was sweet but annoying after a bit." Nikki added before commenting on how she couldn't imagine what a sister of Spider's would be like. She'd tried but just couldn't picture the female version of him.

"Hopefully has a bit more common sense." Kate sighed pondering the thought and remembering the video of spider dressed up as her, she hoped that the real Miss Webb looked nothing like he had dressed up as a woman.

"I just hope Buffer doesn't get his feelings hurt." Nikki said and Kate heartily agreed, Buffer had been through a lot over recent months with Monica and his mother and deserved a bit of happiness.

----

"Had an email from Alex, car should be completed on schedule, she's been onto the supplier to check the part will be coming in when they said it would." Spider told Buffer as they were on the bridge.

"She had problems in the past getting parts?" Buffer asked curious.

"Once and only once, they stuffed up a big order and she went mental, threatened to pull their business from them because she has other companies she uses, but prefers a particular one for its service. They've been careful not to stuff up since; she's frightening when she's angry." He said with a slightly frightened look which suggested to the crew that he'd been on the receiving end of her temper.

"She's only about 4 feet tall." Charge exclaimed making the CO smirk.

"But get on the wrong side of her and you'll know about it." Spider said in a tone that suggested he'd been caught in the firing line more than once.

"Care to share Spider?" Charge asked smiling at the thought of an embarrassing story about the young man.

"A few years ago I took her car without asking, she'd come to the farm with the kids. She caught me and I wish she would have hit me because there would have been less suffering. Mum is tough but Alex is in a league of her own." Spider replied to the amusement of Charge and ET, the slight sign of fear on his face almost too much for them to cope with.

----

"Spider you going to your sisters?" Buffer asked Spider as they were about to disembark from the ship.

"No, tell her I'll see her in a few days." Spider said leaving Buffer stood there.

"Scared to go on your own?" Charge asked smirking; Buffer said no and said that he was just wondering if her younger brother would be paying a visit so they could go together. "Anything you say. I'll see you later." Charge said walking away with a large smile on his face.

----

Buffer actually felt nervous as he got out of the cab at the garage, he could see his car on the forecourt and checked his shirt was straight when he walked into the main office. He was slightly disappointed that Alex wasn't at the desk but the receptionist smiled and called her asking him to take a seat. Two minutes later Alex came through the side door and threw him his car keys.

"All sorted," She smiled, "It's a nice runner, treat her well and you've got a good few years left in her."

"Thanks, Spi I mean Billy said he'll see you in a few days." Buffer replied as she went behind the front desk, she nodded as she pulled out a folder and got him to sign for the work that had been done. She walked with him to the car and he asked when she wanted the roof doing.

"You don't have too; I'd do the same deal for any of Billy's crewmates. Billy's helped me more than he realises, even when he just picks the kids up from school and eats tea with them." She smiled and Buffer nodded finding the revelation about the young man interesting.

"Well I'd like to help, to say thank you and it's been ages since I've done something like that so I'd be glad of the change." Buffer said genuinely, and he also wanted to spend a little more time with the brunette stood before him.

"Tell you what, come in for a cuppa and we'll sort out a time." She said to him and he smiled before following her across the road to her house.

----

When he returned to the ship Buffer was ribbed by his crew mates over his car and offering to help with the roof. Nav and the X thought it was sweet of him offering to help which embarrassed him a little, and Spider was glad that he wouldn't have to do the work himself. Bomber though was more interested in Spider's reaction to the teasing that Buffer was receiving, he wasn't reacting.

"So what do you think to this?" She asked him when he was in the galley with her.

"What?" He asked eating a sandwich.

"About Buffer and all this with your sister?" Bomber replied not happy that yet again she was having to state the obvious to him. He shrugged and pressed him to say a little more. He told her that all he wanted was to see his sister and the kids happy and looked after, she'd struggled a lot over the years but now things were going well for her and that's how he wanted it to continue.

"I want her to be with a bloke who treats her right, she doesn't know I know this but I over heard mum and dad talking once, and they mentioned that the twin's father used to hit her every now and then. I think Tom knew and that spurred him on when he beat him up; when I found out I wanted to kill him." Spider replied in a quiet tone and Bomber placed a hand on his shoulder in support, she liked this side to him and could tell that he and his sister had a special bond.

"You know what Billy; if I could ask for a brother I'd ask for one who thought as much about me as you do your big sister." She said and she meant every single word, as much as she and Spider teased each other she couldn't fault his loyalty.

---


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week later and Spider and Buffer were meant to be heading to Alex's place to sort out her roof and were surprised when Bomber, ET and Charge offered to come along to help. Charge and ET wanted to take the mess out of Buffer but Bomber wanted to meet Spider's big sister. Sure that Alex wouldn't mind Spider said they could come provided that they help with the roof, that eager to watch Buffer with Alex they agreed.

Bomber commented on how nice the house looked when they arrived and thought that the football in the garden made it look really homey. Alex came out of the front door surprised to see so many people but welcomed them all with open arms, seconds later two blurs came flying out of the door and sent Spider tumbling to the floor.

"Help!" Spider playfully called as they jumped on him and he gave each of them a hug.

"Mattie and Maddie say hello to Buffer, Charge, Bomber and ET." Spider said picking the twins up in each arm and they saluted the sailors in their garden.

"Can I help with the roof?" Mattie asked and Alex shook her head.

"No mate, why don't you stay down here and tell us when your uncle Billy does something wrong." Bomber suggested and the youngster beamed with the prospect of being able to tell on his uncle.

----

"This place is lovely." Bomber said as she helped Alex in the kitchen, the twins were in the back garden playing football with ET and Spider, whilst Charge and Buffer were getting things out of the garage. Alex had given Bomber a tour of the house and Bomber was impressed with the work that she'd done to it.

"Thanks, takes a lot of keeping tidy with the twins and Billy running round."

"I'll bet; I know when he's been in the galley." Bomber joked and Alex laughed knowing what she meant. "I hope you don't mind us all tagging along today, we just really wanted to meet you." Alex said that it was ok, she was glad of the adult company and it not being in the form of someone from the garage or related to her. And she really wanted to meet Billy's crew mates, especially Bomber as he always mentioned her and had a great deal of respect for the likes of Charge and Buffer.

----

Bomber sat and chatted with Alex whilst the others got on with work; the two women made some lunch with the help of the kids and shouted to the boys that it was ready. Buffer and Charge laughed when Alex instructed the messy Spider and ET to go and wash their hands but a look from her made them follow upstairs to do the same.

"You'll have to tell me how to do that; I'd love to be able to get the crew to wash their hands before coming to the galley." Bomber smiled and Alex told her it was something she'd learned from her mother, and she suspected that Maddie had already started using it on her brother.

The boys returned and took up seats at the kitchen table to eat the food Alex had prepared with the help of Bomber and Maddie. Buffer was the first to comment on how nice it was causing Charge and ET to share a smirk.

"So Alex, Spider here tells us that you're the boss over the road." ET said.

"One of them." Alex replied.

"Don't be daft you run the place," Spider said, "Part owner, overall manager. The other owner works at the other place and Alex does the books for them all, and there are plans to open up a third garage." The young man couldn't help but sing the praises of his big sister.

----

Buffer helped with the dishes and complimented Alex on her cooking even though she'd only made sandwiches for them. He tried to make small talk which made her smile and thanked her again for sorting his car out, she thought he was sweet and was about to comment when there was a yelp from the front of the house. Straight away the two ran outside and were met by Mattie laid out on the grass by the side of a ladder. Buffer called for the others and knelt down by the young boy as his mother checked him and tried to wake him up.

"Mattie, Matthew!" She called but got no response, Bomber checked the boy out and Spider called an ambulance. "Matthew William Webb wake up now." Alex's voice broke and Maddie started to cry at the sight of her brother. Spider picked his niece up and Buffer took control of Alex to calm the near hysterical woman down as ET, Charge and Bomber looked after the boy who had started to come round after a few minutes. He complained that his head and arm hurt as the ambulance arrived. Bomber told the paramedics that she suspected concussion and a broken arm, and it was then that Alex wanted to know what had happened as everyone was working round the back.

"Alex save it for later, go to the hospital get him sorted don't worry about Maddie." Spider said pushing his sister towards the ambulance.

-----

"Hello?" Spider asked answering his sister's house phone three hours later.

"Bomber was right concussion and a broken arm; they're going to keep him in overnight." Alex said sounding shaken.

"Ok, I'm not due back on ship until tomorrow morning; I can stay here with Maddie so you can stay with Mattie. I'll bring you some clothes and Maddie so she can check on her brother." Spider said not hesitating to help his sister out.

"Thanks Billy, thank everyone for today, especially Bomber." She said and Billy said he would before telling her that he'd be there in about an hour. He hung up and went into the kitchen where everyone else was waiting to hear about Mattie's condition.

"I'll finish up here." Buffer said when Spider told them he was going to the hospital.

"Yeah, we'll finish the roof that way Alex has one less thing to worry about." ET agreed and Spider thanked them before saying that he needed to get some clothes for Mattie and then hesitated after saying he needed some for Alex.

"I'll help Maddie get her mum some clothes." Bomber said standing up after sensing that he didn't want to go through his sister's things as he was scared about what he might find there.

----


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How's your nephew Spider?" the X asked the next afternoon, she'd heard about the accident from Buffer and Charge.

"Shaken but more worried about his mum's reaction, I would be too if I were him." Spider replied, "He'll be right soon enough, luckily Bomber and the others were there to help." He finished saying another thanks to the crew members who had been there.

"And how did he do it? Did he just climb?" The X asked not realising how much young boys liked climbing.

"We thought he was in the house with Maddie, we were round the back when we heard it. Seems he just wanted to help but ended up hurting himself. I think Alex is suffering the most, I've never seen her that pale, I'm glad Buffer managed to keep her calm." Spider said. "She's blaming herself for not keeping a better eye on him, but all said and done she's not superwoman."

Kate said that all mothers worry about their kids and blame themselves when they get hurt, but Mattie was ok and that's the main thing. Spider nodded saying that his mother had told him the same thing – a comment that didn't go down to well with Kate but did with the other's who were listening to the conversation.

----

"So what is Spider's sister really like?" Nikki asked Bomber as the Navigator was speaking to the Chef in the galley.

"She's really nice, smart and knows how to keep Spider in his place." Bomber replied before smiling knowing what the Navigator really wanted to know, "And in my opinion perfect for Buffer, you should see how he is around her, offering to clean up, and he was fantastic the other day with Mattie's accident." Bomber had been impressed by how he'd managed to calm the worried mother.

"Too right, I wouldn't have been able to keep her that calm." ET offered catching the end of the conversation.

"Would you say Buffer likes her then?" Nikki asked him, his immediate response was a large smile.

"Hell yeah, and I think he's developing a soft spot for the nippers. Then again hard not too both cuties and well behaved." ET replied sincerely. "Hat's off to Alex though, it can't have been easy for her to look after two kids and a house on her own."

"I love the garden, its nice and somewhere that you wouldn't mind the kids playing football. You can tell she's worked hard for it and it's paid off." Bomber added thinking how she'd like a house like that some day.

-----

"What you got there Buffer?" Swain asked entering the mess and seeing Buffer sat there with an action man and a Barbie doll, the sight was funny to see as he was holding them and looking at them.

"Presents for Alex's kids, thought Mattie would like the toy since his arms busted and you can't buy one without the other." Buffer replied explaining both toys.

"So not for Spider and Bomber then." Swain smirked sitting down and looking at the toys. "Mate I've erm been meaning to talk to you about all this." Swain said and Buffer looked at him confused as nobody had seen the toys. Then Swain clarified that he wanted to talk to him about Alex, Buffer tried to say that he was just being nice but Swain told him that he knew better. He could tell that Buffer liked the garage owner and asked him what he was going to do about it.

"I don't know; it's hard to figure it out. I mean she's got two kids and works so I'm assuming that she's busy a lot of the time." Buffer sighed, "Plus she's really smart and I don't know. I feel like I'm a teenager with my first crush." Swain laughed at that and told him he should just ask her, he never knew he could get a yes.

----

The next time the Hammersley was at home port Buffer went with Spider to his sister's place and was greeted by an excited Maddie opening the door and giving him a hug.

"Buffer look at the new dress Mummy bought me for the party." She said doing a twirl to the amusement of Spider who said Hi to his niece when she finally stopped spinning.

"Ally?" Spider shouted wondering where she was and she came out of the kitchen dressed in an old pair of shorts and an even older t-shirt that were both covered in paint.

"Hi." She smiled at both men and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. "You'll have to excuse my appearance; I finally decided to decorate Maddie's bedroom." Buffer held out the toys and said he'd bought something for the kids and followed her into the living room whilst Spider went to put the kettle on.

----

Mattie and Maddie loved their toys and went upstairs with their uncle to play with them leaving Buffer and his sister alone.

"You didn't have to get them anything, thanks." Alex said to Buffer as they sat in the living room.

"I wanted too, thought it would cheer them up after the accident." Buffer replied, "How is his arm?" She told him that it was fine, he was finding it difficult not being able to play football but he'd be sorted soon. He liked showing off his war wounds anyway and liked people signing his cast. She mentioned that he was like both of her brothers rolled into one sometimes. Buffer was about to mention grabbing something to eat sometime when Spider came downstairs to ask what was for dinner because he and the kids were hungry, Buffer was happy when Alex invited him to stay too. So much so that he offered to help with the preparation, Spider was surprised to walk into the kitchen to find Buffer chopping vegetables as his sister was doing something by the oven, an easy conversation flowing between them. Spider stood by the door watching for a few moments watching them interact, he thought it looked good and snuck back upstairs to keep playing with the kids until called down to eat.

----

"So you're a mechanic as well?" Buffer asked over dinner, he and Alex hadn't stopped talking to the amazement of Spider who was watching the pair of them with great interest.

"Yeah," She replied. "I figured I may as well know what was going on in the garage, that way I can actually see what I was charging for. And also when you can do a job yourself you know how long it should take to do it so I checked that we didn't overcharge on the labour."

"Makes sense. And you're the accountant?"

"I should be fully qualified in the next couple of months, I'm the book keeper and do the accounts but we still need to send them out for the final check and signature. Once I'm qualified we won't have to." Alex replied helping Mattie cut his meat.

"And what do you do for fun?" At this question Spider responded by saying that she liked telling people what to do, and when she had a sore throat from that she liked going swimming. Her response was to give him a kick that went unnoticed by Buffer.

----

After dinner Spider offered to help the twins with their homework leaving Buffer and Alex to wash up.

"Spider's good with the kids, it's nice to see a different side to him." Buffer said pointing at a photo of Spider and the twins that had been taken a few months earlier. There were moments around his sister that Spider seemed much older than he was, and certainly acted a lot more mature than he did on ship.

"At times he's like having a third child but I'd be lost without him. I'd go mad if I didn't get a night off every now and then." She replied telling him how every few weeks he does something with the kids so she can go out with friends or just have some alone time, Buffer was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"I was wondering erm, well if maybe." Buffer struggled to get the words out but took a deep breath before trying again. "I'd love to take you out for dinner sometime, on a date." He added just to make sure she understood him. He felt for sure that she was going to say no so was stunned when she broke out into a smile and said that she'd love to go out with him, she just needed a time and she'd sort out someone to watch the kids. Buffer smiled all the way back to the ship later that evening.

----


	5. Chapter 5

Buffer and the Wife.

Chapter 5

"How's the nephew Spider?" Nav asked the next morning when they were on watch with Buffer.

"Fine Ma'am, Buffer and I were round there last night. Only thing Mattie's really bothered about is that he can't play footy."

"Typical lad then." Mike commented and Spider nodded.

"Mum swears he's got the worst parts of me and my brother in him, seeing him trying to wind Maddie up I think she's right." Spider added making the crew smile.

"So you used to torment your sister? That does surprise me." Bomber said sarcastically making the X and Nav laugh. Both older women thought that the teasing would have been very much like that shown between the chef and young sailor.

----

Over the next few days Buffer started asking Spider questions about his sister, asking what flowers she liked and what was her favourite type of food. As expected the younger man was clueless as to what his sister really liked. Then he moved onto Nav asking her what flowers would be best, and whether or not he should wear a tie. He was amusing everyone on board with how nervous he was and how much of a fuss he was making. Then he started to worry about how he should act and what they would talk about, to deal with that drama he turned to the X and asked her what would be good conversation. Swain caught the end of the conversation and told Nav that he'd take care of it.

"Mate you have to calm down, it's only a date and you've been on them before. You go dress nicely and be yourself, that's who she said yes to nobody else. She wants to go on a date with you, not some well spoken suit." Swain said before adding that he didn't mean any offence, Buffer didn't take any and was glad that his friend had finally gotten him to see sense.

----

"I got flowers what did you get grilled on?" Nikki asked Kate when they were in the mess going through paperwork; Buffer had just called by asking where Spider was as he wanted to ask him something.

"Conversation. You'd have thought he'd have asked Spider." Kate replied handing the Navigator a cup of tea.

"He did, Spider has taken to hiding from Buffer. I think he's now starting to feel a little weird about it, and to be honest he probably doesn't pay that much attention to things like that." Nikki said and Kate agreed saying that there were some things men were useless at.

"You know what though I really want to meet Alex," Kate sighed, "You know what my car is about due a service." An idea forming in her head but Nikki had an even better one which she'd overheard the boys going on about. Charge, ET and the other's were planning to turn up at the restaurant where Buffer was taking Alex, and Nikki suggested that she and Kate tag along as sort of a 'team building' event. Kate liked it but thought it was too obvious since he knew that the boys knew where he was going, he hadn't mentioned it to the girls and it would look odd. Nikki asked what should they do then Kate suggested the pair of them going out, the two of them having dinner wouldn't look odd as they were the two female officers on board and could get away with appearing to be on a girls only evening.

"You're a genius." Nikki smiled seeing that it would work very well.

----

Buffer arrived with a small bunch of flowers wearing a nice shirt (no tie) and some black trousers. He handed Alex the flowers and watched her go to put them in a vase, he commented on how beautiful she looked in her blue summer dress. He drove them to the restaurant and helped her into her chair; he looked around and smiled at the absence of his crew mates. He realised what they would do so he decided to switch restaurants, looking round he was relieved that they hadn't discovered the change in plans.

----

Nikki and Kate looked over at the crew and laughed, they were disappointed that Buffer hadn't shown up but the two women were quite happy about it. Buffer was nervous enough and didn't need the presence of the crew to make it worse.

"So back to the car plan?" Nikki asked and Kate agreed, it would seem less suspicious since Buffer had raved about how well his car was working and it was a genuine reason.

----

Dropping Alex off home she said that she'd really enjoyed herself and couldn't remember when she'd last laughed so much and felt so relaxed.

"So you'd go out with me again sometime?" Buffer asked smiling and she laughed nodding.

"Anytime Sailor." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll call you." Buffer said shyly and she smiled saying she couldn't wait. He watched her inside and drove back with a huge smile on his face; he'd gotten one over on the crew and been out with a beautiful woman. He was already wondering what to do for the second date by the time he set foot back on the Hammersley. Only to be cornered by Charge and ET who were wondering where he'd been.

----

He told them that he knew about their plan and didn't want the evening being ruined by them, he'd let them meet her but he just wanted to take things slowly. It was different with the twins involved and he didn't want to rush things, he liked her and the kids and wanted to see where things took them. ET didn't really get him but Charge did and respected the man for it.

"So it went ok?" Charge asked and Buffer responded with a big smile, it had been a very enjoyable evening indeed.

"Better than ok." Buffer replied walking off smiling.

----

The crew were on the bridge when Nikki looked at Kate who nodded putting their plan into action.

"Spider, I was wondering, does your sister's garage do servicing?" Kate asked like she would any other question. Spider said yes and Kate asked for the name of it since her car needed looking at. Spider filled her in glad to be drumming up business for his sister; he didn't notice the smile she shared with the Navigator stood next to her.

-----


	6. Chapter 6

Buffer and the Wife.

Chapter 6

Kate and Nikki drove to the garage and as instructed by Spider went to reception and asked for Alex. Spider had emailed his sister to get the car booked in so Alex was expecting the XO.

"Alex Webb nice to meet you." She said to Kate and Nikki who introduced themselves taking in the appearance of Spider's older sister. Alex told them that the car should be done in about two hours and the officers left to go to the nearby cafe for a coffee to wait. As they walked away they noticed Buffer pull into the driveway across the road and get out of the car holding a bunch of flowers, they shared a smile and watched for a little longer before making sure they hadn't been spotted and carried on walking.

----

"She doesn't look how I expected her too." Nikki said as Kate handed her a coffee. Kate agreed saying that she'd expected someone a little more... blonde and taller. "She is pretty though, you can see the family resemblance to Spider."

"The eyes and friendly smile." Kate added with a nod adding sugar to her drink as the pair started talking about where Buffer had actually taken her on their date, and where he would take them the next time they went out. They both figured Buffer to be the romantic type at heart and thought that he'd be good with the kids, and Spider liked him which meant he already had a form of family approval. That got them onto wondering what Spider's older brother was like and that kept them going for a while until it was time to go back to the car.

----

"So I was thinking about maybe taking you and the twins out at the weekend if that's ok." Buffer said after Alex had made him a cup of tea and put the flowers in a vase.

"What were you thinking?" She asked sitting down next to him with her own cup. He said that he was thinking about going to the cinema since Mattie would be able to take part with his arm, he even suggested a film that the kids would love. "Well it seems like you've gotten it all figured out so that I have to say yes." She smiled and he nodded. About an hour later when Buffer was in the back garden playing football with the kids Kurt came over to say that the car was done and the ladies who Billy knew were back. At that Buffer gave Alex a look and asked who they were.

"Kate and Nikki came for a service." She told Buffer who nodded thinking that the two female officers had been sneaky. "I'm just going to sort out the paperwork." She said heading round to the front of the house with Kurt.

----

"So he still around then?" Kurt asked as he walked into reception with Alex.

"Yes." She replied with a smile heading behind the desk.

"And what does Billy think of him?" Kurt asked oblivious to who the two women were stood behind him.

"Likes him, the kids like him and the rest is nothing to do with you." She smiled at the man who was like another older brother to her before turning to Kate. "I'll just sort out the invoice." After everything had been sorted Alex walked out of the garage with the two female officers as Buffer came across the road with the kids and the house phone. Buffer smiled at X and Nav as Maddie told her mother that Grandma was on the phone. Alex took the phone and moved away to speak to her mother leaving Buffer with the kids and the two female officers.

"Ma'am, Ma'am." Buffer said before the kids asked to be introduced to the two women.

"Hi I'm Nikki and this is Kate, we work with your uncle Billy." Nikki said extending a hand out to the little girl first and then her brother.

"I'm Maddie and this is Mattie, he broke is arm when he fell off the roof the other week." Maddie said politely.

"Ouch, I bet that hurt. Well it was lovely to meet you but we have to go." Nikki said and Kate agreed saying bye to the kids and telling Buffer they'd see him on board.

----

When Buffer mentioned that they'd been there spying as Alex helped Maddie with her homework, Alex replied by saying that she'd figured that much out for herself and told him to check Mattie's homework which he did without hesitation.

"And you're ok with that?" He asked looking at the boy's work, she said she was and thought it was sweet that they were checking that she wasn't an ogre or something else like that. According to her it showed that they thought a lot of him, and that they were just as nosey as Spider she added with a smile that made him laugh.

"I understand that you're a big family and that you look out for one another. The lads in the garage are the same, the only reason they haven't been spying is that they've seen you go in and out and also they've seen that Billy is ok with it." She explained before adding that were they to pick up on the fact that Billy didn't like him they'd be over there straight away.

"What about your other brother?" Buffer asked having seen a photo of Tom Webb and seeing that he looked a lot tougher than Spider.

"What about him? I'm a grown woman and what I do is up to me. And what I want to do is go out with you and the kids to the movies this weekend." She replied. That seemed to please Buffer who set to work correcting Mattie's homework.

----


	7. Chapter 7

Buffer and the Wife.

Chapter 7

"And how he was with the kids was amazing." Nikki told Bomber as they were having a girly chat whilst on watch. "And her daughter was so cute." She smiled before Bomber started commenting on her opinion of the kids. They quickly stopped however when Spider entered the bridge. He was starting to act a little funny with the whole situation, avoiding eye contact with Buffer and barely speaking to him unless it was necessary. Buffer wondered what was up, he'd emailed Alex and she responded by saying he was always odd and was probably about to get his period, but Buffer suspected that the young Sailor really needed to speak to his older sister.

----

"Do you think I'm crazy? I mean its like things are moving so fast but also slow. I can't figure it out. He's great with the kids... yeah he's spent time with me and them... blame that on Billy he introduced us... I don't know, all I know is I'm taking each day at a time and everything step by step...ok, I will see you then...bye." Alex hung up the phone and walked into the living room unaware that Spider had heard almost every word, it was almost 6 weeks later and Spider had shown up at his sisters deciding that he wanted a chat with her at almost midnight, however she'd spent the last 20 minutes on the phone to her best friend from back home. "So William to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" She asked taking the seat next to him and removing the remote from his hand to turn the TV off.

"Well I've been thinking." He told her and she sat up interested as he seldom if ever started a conversation that he said he'd thought about. She said he had her attention and he started speaking. The relationship between her and Buffer had been mentioned more on the Hammersley and a lot of people were talking about it, and he was starting to feel a little left out of the loop as he didn't know what was going on. However that wasn't the issue. The issue was where the relationship was going as it was blatantly obvious to everyone on the Hammersley that Buffer was really falling for Alex, and Spider wanted to know how his sister felt because he respected both her and Buffer and didn't want to see either of them get hurt. Nor did he want the kids to get hurt as he knew that they liked Buffer and enjoyed seeing him with their mother, and for them to like someone meant that they had to be a really good guy.

"Billy honey, it's hard you know. Things would be so different if it were just me but it's not. Having said that though Peter is such a great guy, in every way I could imagine and I never thought I'd meet anyone like him." She answered partly to her brother's embarrassment.

"I sense a but coming." Billy said worried what her response would be.

"Peter and I need to work out the next step. I'm only telling you this because you're my brother and only have my best interests at heart but I've fallen for him, really, and I haven't felt like this since...well ever and that scares me."

"What about Liam?" Spider asked referring to the twin's father. "I remember you saying you'd marry him and wanted a family with him and look what he did to you!" Spider couldn't help but raise his voice as he remembered how broken his sister had been back then.

"I was young and got my heart broken, but I got the best thing in the world from that relationship I got my babies. But this time it's different," She said with a sigh. "I'm older and wiser, I'm more confident and also more wary, but I can't control my heart and in this case my head agrees with it, he's a good guy and I can actually imagine a life with him and the kids. I can see a future in a way I never really could with Liam."

She was being honest with her brother and he realised that, he gave her a hug and said that the though Buffer was feeling the exact same way.

----

"Does she need any help with the food?" Bomber asked Buffer who was filling her in on the plans for Spider's surprise birthday party that was being held at Alex's house, it was 10 weeks after she had told Spider how she felt.

"Glad of any help you can give her, she's baking a cake so it'll just be other things. I'm sure if you head to the house in the morning she'll put you to work." Buffer said with a smile, he'd seen a different side to Alex with her planning the party, she was very organised and super efficient, he even joked that she could show the X a thing or two, something that Spider agreed with, however he did look slightly frightened as he said it.

"So this will be the official introduction to the Hammersley crew for Alex then?" Swain asked knowing full well it was; he was looking forward to meeting Alex for himself having heard so much about her. Even better for Swain was that Alex had said the invite was open to spouses and he had a feeling that Sally and Alex would like one another.

"Yes so you all have to be on your best behaviour. Don't show me up or the Hammersley." Buffer replied feeling slightly nervous about the upcoming party knowing that everyone was dying to meet Alex, they'd all tried to get their cars sorted there but he'd caught onto the plan after the X and Nav so they'd stopped. The two female officers though commented on how lovely she seemed and both said that they'd call in at the party as it was Spider's 21st; he knew that they just wanted to have a chat with Alex, all the crew wanted to have a chat with Alex.

----

A knock on the door Saturday lunchtime on the day of Spider's party was responded to by Buffer who opened the door to find Charge and Bomber stood smiling at him.

"You're here early." Charge smiled knowing that Buffer had spent the night. "The Mrs in?" He asked wondering why she hadn't answered the door herself.

"Picking Maddie and Mattie up from football practice, they'll be back in a bit." Buffer replied showing them into the kitchen.

"So how are things with you and Miss Webb?" Charge asked sitting down at the table as Buffer put the kettle on, the older man smirked at how at home Buffer was in the kitchen.

"Great, we went shopping last night and got everything for the party." Buffer replied and Bomber smiled at the thought of Buffer and Alex in a supermarket with the kids doing a shop. Images of Buffer chasing the twins down the aisle with a trolley popped into his head.

"Buffer guess what!" Maddie shouted walking in through the front door. "I got a hat trick and it was so good that even Mattie said I'd done well." She said entering the kitchen followed a few moments later by her now cast free brother and mum.

"Future world cup winner or what?" Buffer smiled giving the young girl a high five.

"Right then you two, I want you to have showers and get those rooms sorted. If they don't get done you're staying upstairs whilst we have the party ok?" Alex asked the kids who nodded and said hi and bye to the two newcomers before heading upstairs.

----

"We're here to help so put us to use as you wish." Charge said to Alex with a smile that turned into a frown when she pulled a list out of her handbag. She caught his worried glance and reassured him it wasn't for the party – it was her to do list for the following week. Buffer had taken over the job of delegating tasks and reeled off a list that included cutting the grass, cleaning the windows, getting extra chairs from the staffroom of the garage, and other party related tasks. Charge told Buffer he'd let him do the household jobs and set off to the shop to get more alcohol, Bomber meanwhile was helping with the catering in the kitchen and getting to know more about Alex and the kids.

"So where did you learn to cook?" Bomber asked as Alex started making a pie that she claimed was Billy's favourite.

"Taught myself a lot, Mum was ill when the boys were little and spent a lot of time in hospital so I took over kitchen duties from her. Trial and error for a while then I found what I could cook and couldn't help but burn." She smiled before saying that Spider thought the pie was his mum's recipe but it was her own.

"Was your mum ill for long?" Bomber replied having only heard Spider mention how good his mother was, Buffer and Charge were in the kitchen eating their sandwiches.

"About 5 years on and off, Billy was 2 and Tom was 4, Dad had the farm to run and Mum to think about so I started looking after the little ones as I used to call them." She gave Buffer a look that was slightly sad before continuing. "Billy doesn't remember her being ill; Tom does but only remembers the getting better part. It was hard but I think it's why me and the boys are so close, and in hindsight gave me practice for my own two. But Billy and Mum are close. When she got better she made an effort to make up for lost time and she did." She finished and picked up her rolling pin.

"Well whatever you did you did a good job, with Spider and the twins." Bomber smiled.

-----


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Spider had the shock of his life when arriving at his sisters for a family birthday meal he was greeted by half of the crew of the Hammersley, and was happy to find his sister getting on well with his crew mates. He was chatting to Bomber when he saw Buffer pick Maddie up and start to walk round with the little girl on his shoulders.

"He gets on well with them don't you think?" Bomber said watching Buffer and the little girl interacting, he was talking and she was laughing heartily.

"Yeah, he's a natural with them." Spider replied with a smile, he looked round for Mattie and saw him with ET who was telling him a story about sharks, next he searched out Alex who was happily talking to Swain and his wife Sally. He couldn't help but feel happy for his sister, it was a good place to be, there was laughter and people were getting on and then to his surprise the X and Nav turned up with the Captain.

----

"Happy birthday Spider." Mike said shaking the young sailor's hand as Nikki and Kate scanned the garden for Alex. The two women spotted her and made their excuses to go over to where she was now stood with just Sally.

----

"Don't worry, Maddie was just the same. It just takes time and all babies are different." Alex told Sally who had asked her a baby related question, Sally was glad to find someone who understood what it was like to be at home on her own with a baby most of the time and Alex knew what she was talking about having been a single mother to twins.

"Hello ladies mind if we join you?" Nikki asked and both women agreed.

"You've done wonders with the decorations Alex; I bet you're glad Buffer was around to help out." Sally said causing Nikki and Kate to share a smile.

"Charge and Bomber stopped by to help around lunchtime; I think Pete was glad of the help. I know I was." Alex replied; there had been a lot to do. Kate asked about the cake on the food table wondering where she'd bought it from when Buffer with Maddie still on his shoulders said that Alex had made it herself, along with the pie and a batch of biscuits that Charge had eaten to himself.

----

Alex made the rounds speaking to everyone on the crew and finally ended up talking to Mike when she got a chance to sit down, having just taken the kids inside after they complained of being bored.

"Mike Flynn." He said introducing himself to her.

"Alex Webb." She said shaking his hand already aware of who he was. He complimented her on the party and then on the house before Buffer came over to them and asked Alex if she'd dance with him.

----

They started dancing and forgot that everyone else was watching them getting lost in the music.

"They make a cute couple." Kate observed watching them dancing, she watched a few members of the crew following their moves. She looked at them and saw what she wanted, someone who was devoted to her, a lovely house with a reasonably sized back garden and two beautiful kids. Even though they were pretty early on in the relationship she had a feeling that they were in for the long haul, they just fitted well together, and the way they looked at one another made it obvious to everyone how they felt.

"What I'd give to have someone feel that way about me, I've never seen Buffer so happy." Nikki agreed smiling as Buffer twirled Alex around and gave her a kiss as the song ended.

"They both deserve it." Bomber said with a sad sigh, she liked Alex even more after spending today with her and talking to her.

----

"Thank you for the best party ever, I love you Buffer." A very drunk Spider said to Buffer as Alex showed Swain and Sally out with the promise of having a girl's night very soon.

"I'm not sure your sister would be happy hearing that." Buffer joked putting Spider's arm around his shoulders to take him inside and upstairs.

"She loves you too," Spider slurred. "More than I do, she loves you a lot." Spider laughed and smiled before letting Buffer lead him to the spare room.

Buffer returned to the garden and found Alex starting to clean up, music was still playing and he asked her to dance.

"You know I could get used to this." Alex said resting her head on his shoulder as they moved around the garden. Buffer said he could too before placing a finger under her chin so that she looked into his eyes.

"I love you Alex Webb." He said giving her a kiss, she responded and placed arms around his neck and told him that she loved him and said that she'd never felt that way about anyone before.

----

The next morning Buffer was in the kitchen making breakfast when a very hung over Spider walked into the room.

"Did I show myself up last night?" Spider asked sitting down and looking at the older man who responded with a smile before asking him if he meant it when he said that he loved him. At that Spider placed his head in his hands and cringed as he heard his sister laughing by the door.

"It's ok Billy, but just so you know he's my boyfriend not yours." She said patting him on the head then going over to Buffer and giving him a kiss. Spider complained at the sight but he was glad to see his sister so relaxed and happy, being in love was a good look on her. Her smile was brighter and she had a bounce in her step, the whole house was happier.

"Good cos with a hangover I don't have the stomach for kissing Buffer." Spider joked causing Buffer to throw a towel at him. "Seriously though Ally, thanks for a great party, you were the belle of the ball."

"The most beautiful woman there." Buffer added giving Alex another kiss making Spider pretend to throw up.

"Ergh." Mattie exclaimed walking into the kitchen. "Uncle Billy do you want to come play football with us?" The little boy asked, he was holding a football and dressed ready for a game.

"Sure mate." Spider replied hangover quickly forgotten.

-----


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The crew talked about the party for quite a while afterwards, everyone sang Alex's praises especially Swain. Since the party Sally and Alex had become good friends, Sally was glad of the company and someone to talk to about being a parent, the pair were regularly having dinner together and speaking on the phone. Buffer and Alex were taking things easy and making the most of the little time that they had together, more months past and Buffer even met Mr and Mrs Webb. He'd been really nervous before that meeting, but it had gone smoothly, they both loved him and the effect that he had on their daughter and grandchildren. Her mother even emailed Spider to rave about him, and ask if he knew more about how they felt for one another.

"What's up Buffer you're looking a little nervous?" Nav asked as they were on watch one evening. He'd been anxious since they'd left port and Nikki was determined to find out why. She asked if he'd had an argument with Alex and he said that everything was fine, she was really busy revising for her final accountancy exam. She was feeling a little stressed but she was coping, the kids were ok, and so was the business.

"You can talk to me you know." Nikki said as he picked up his binoculars and looked out to sea. He looked as if he was going to speak, then hesitated before looking at Nikki then speaking.

"I'm an ok guy right?" He asked making her start, that wasn't the type of thing she was expecting to hear.

"Yes of course you are, what's up?" Nikki replied slightly concerned that there was something wrong with the older man.

"Nothing." Buffer replied walking away leaving Nikki feeling even more confused.

----

Nikki filled Kate in on Buffer's odd behaviour and she said that she'd noticed him acting strangely; he'd gone to speak to her a few times then backed out, same with Bomber who'd asked Spider if he'd had a bust up with Alex. According to Spider everything was hunky dory, he said Alex was a little stressed over her exam but she handled stress really well. Kate turned the cabin lights out then got into her bunk saying goodnight to Nikki, ten minutes later Kate shot up.

"Oh my god." Kate exclaimed getting out of her bed, turning the light on.

"What's up?" Nikki asked blinking at the change in light.

"I think I know what's up with him." Kate replied as Nikki sat up. "He's going to propose to her." Realisation dawned on Nikki's face, it made sense. He'd been approaching female crew members to try and find out if they thought he was husband material, which he undoubtedly was. They'd seen him at the party with the kids; they'd spoken to Alex and heard Spider speaking about him and Alex.

"I bet she says yes, she has too." Nikki said wondering how he would make the proposal and when he would do it. Then she asked how they should handle the situation, should they let him know that they knew. Kate said no and that they should let him come to them, they didn't want to make him uncomfortable and nervous.

----

It was Kate who Buffer finally approached about the proposal, they were on a boarding and they were left standing together.

"Mind if I ask you something Ma'am?" He asked and she said she was all ears. "Keep this to yourself but I'm planning on asking Alex to marry me, but... I was just wondering if you thought that it was too soon." The question was a bit of a surprise to Kate but it wasn't too far off of the mark.

"Only you and Alex know the answer to that Buffer," Kate told him. "But if I were to hazard a guess about it then I'm certain she'll say yes." He smiled at that and she smiled knowing that she'd put him at ease.

Back on board the Hammersley Kate filled Nikki in on what Buffer had asked her and Nikki agreed with Kate that Alex would most likely say yes, the two women then started to wonder how and when Buffer would propose to Alex. They also wondered whether or not he'd asked permission from Alex's parents, Kate suspected that he had, it seemed like the sort of thing he'd do.

----

Buffer left the Hammersley in full ceremonial dress, his hands were shaking a little as Kate wished him luck and he set out on his way to the garage. He only had three hours until they were due back on ship so was eager to get to the garage.

"Where's Buffer going dressed like that?" Mike asked Kate as she watched Buffer walk off.

"To change ask the biggest question he's ever going to ask." Kate replied with a smile, one that got even bigger when Mike didn't catch on to what she was going on about. "You'll find out soon enough." Kate added with a sigh, she wondered how long it would take for the proposal to become common knowledge amongst the crew.

----

Buffer planned what he was going to say and kept on repeating it as he made his way to the garage, when he got there he was spotted first by Kurt who called to Alex and she popped her head out from under a car. Her smile put Buffer at ease and he took in the sight of her, she was wearing mechanics overalls, her hair was up in a bun and she had a smidge of oil on her face.

"I didn't expect to see you," She smiled wiping her hands on herself. "It's a really nice surprise." She added finally realising that he was in full uniform still.

"I err," He started taking a deep breath then getting down on one knee. "I knew you were something special from the first time I met you. Over time I have gotten to know just how special you are. You have come to mean more to me than anyone; I adore the kids and love you. So I was wondering, well actually hoping that you'd do me a huge honour and ... would... what I mean is... Alexandra Webb will you marry me?" He held out a ring to her and noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks, to his relief she was still smiling.

"Yes." She said starting to sob as he put the ring on her finger. He leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him as she was worried about getting oil on his uniform, but he didn't care and kissed her anyway, they broke apart when the boys started pressing car horns in celebration.

"I love you." Buffer told her smiling brightly; there were tears of joy in his own eyes.

"I love you too." Alex replied before turning around to the garage where there were people watching. "I'm getting married!" She shouted, "Oh my god, I'm engaged." She said looking at the ring now placed on her finger as people came to congratulate them.

"When should we tell the kids?" He asked twenty minutes later when they were in the house, she'd taken off her overalls so that she could hug him properly.

"When are you next back?" She asked, he'd told her that he was due back on the ship shortly.

"First thing in the morning." He replied and she said they'd tell them then, in the meantime she'd call her parents to let them know and said that he could tell the crew.

----


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kate didn't see Buffer when he returned to the ship, she didn't see him until he entered the bridge as they were about to leave port. He had a huge smile on his face and there as a spring in his step as he said hello to everyone.

"You seem happy Buffer," Mike smiled. "Good trip out?" He asked and Buffer responded in the affirmative.

"In fact Sir I have some news that I would love to share with the crew." Buffer said causing Kate to say congratulations making Mike even more confused. "A few hours ago I asked Alexandra to marry me and she said yes."

"Seriously?" Spider asked completely in shock.

"I asked her this afternoon and she said yes." Buffer replied with a smile as Spider gave him a hug and welcomed him to the family.

----

Everyone was eager to congratulate Buffer and asked about an engagement party, a few of the crew (mainly females) asked how he proposed and both Nikki and Kate commented on how romantic it was him turning up at the garage and her being in her overalls. Spider was eager to hear what his parent's reaction to the news was as well as wanting to see his sister to congratulate her.

"So did you get down on one knee?" ET asked as they got their dinner, Buffer nodded.

"Now big thing is did he ask the parents?" Charge asked and again Buffer nodded.

"Asked them when they were here the other week." Buffer said and Bomber said that it was sweet but had he really thought it through properly.

"I mean being related to Spider, that's something you need to seriously consider." She smiled and Charge agreed with her.

----

"Tell me Spider, what's your opinion on all of this?" Buffer asked Spider later that evening when they were on watch together.

"I'm glad that Ally finally has someone, and that you get on well with the twins is even better." Spider replied before taking a step closer to the older man. "And even though you are senior to me if you ever hurt her or the little ones I promise you won't know what's hit you." Spider added knowing that as a Sailor he was overstepping the mark but as a brother he was doing what he felt he should do. Buffer knew that. That's why he promised he wouldn't hurt her, and he respected Spider for having to courage to speak to him like he did; he'd expected him to say it.

"Everything ok here?" Kate asked the two men, she'd seen them having a quiet word and wondered if Spider was doing the protective brother routine.

"Yes Ma'am." Buffer replied.

-----

"I think Spider may have threatened Buffer." Kate said as she walked into the cabin she shared with Nikki.

"What?" Nikki asked shocked and Kate told her that she thought Spider had warned Buffer off of hurting his sister. Nikki laughed at the idea but suspected that it was the case; it's what brothers tended to do.

"Done the protective younger brother thing, which is sweet really." Kate mused with a smile and Nikki nodded imagining her brother doing something similar.

"You know we should organise a party for them." Nikki suggested and Kate was about to roll her eyes but Nikki commented that Alex had been a struggling single parent for years and it would be a nice thing to do and they could probably get the boys to do a lot of work. And also Buffer was a well liked member of the crew so the team would like to help celebrate his happy news.

----

The location was set for Chefo's pub and everything was arranged, Spider had the job of getting the happy couple and kids there. Nav had provided the cover story, Spider was to say he wanted to treat them to a meal and the kids were in on it to persuade them to go. The only problem was that he'd have to suggest it to Buffer and get him to convince Alex as his sister knew when he was up to something. Spider managed to get things moving when Alex popped to the shop for something.

"I was thinking about going for a meal instead of having Ally cook what do you think?" Spider suggested trying to sound casual. Buffer nodded in response. "You know, sort of a treat for the pair of you, on me of course. My way of saying congratulations if that's ok?" Spider asked and Buffer replied that it would be a great idea and asked the kids who started shouting that they wanted to go out.

----

"Everything in place?" Nikki asked Swain's wife Sally who was stood watching for the guests of honour.

"All sorted, you know I think it's fantastic that you've done this. Buffer is such a lovely man and Alex is an inspiration, she's given me so much advice about the baby and is so lovely that they both deserve this." Sally replied and Nikki nodded in agreement as Sally spotted Alex's car and the pair dashed inside.

----

"Nothing too upmarket then Spider." Buffer commented seeing that they were pulling up outside Chefo's place.

"We could always go somewhere else but we don't need to make a reservation here." Spider replied getting out of the car.

"I think it's great Billy thank you." Alex replied giving her brother a kiss on the cheek before taking hold of Buffer's hand and leading the way inside. As they walked in they were greeted by a large blast of surprise from the crew of the Hammersley and other people that they knew. The expression on Alex's face was priceless as she gave Spider a hug and then went to hug the female members of the Hammersley crew.

----

"I can't believe all this, thank you." Alex said to Nikki and Kate who both hugged her.

"You deserve it, so how are the preparations going?" Kate asked as Sally joined them and the women got talking about weddings.

----

Spider was dancing holding his niece who was partially asleep when Bomber approached him.

"You did a nice thing," Bomber said shyly. "You know little brothers are notorious for stuffing up and making a mess but with Ally you're different." She said quietly.

"She did a lot for me; she doesn't know that I remember it." Spider replied. "Nobody deserves to be happy more than her, and Buffer's a good guy. I know he'll treat her right."

"I'm sure he will, they make a good couple." She smiled and they looked over to where the two were stood talking to Swain and Sally, Buffer had his arm round Ally's waist and she was leaning on him, they looked like they were a perfect fit. The sight made both young sailors smile.

----


	11. Chapter 11

Buffer and the Wife.

Chapter 11

This time Spider had to help Buffer into the house, he stopped short of carrying him upstairs and ended up dumping him on the sofa covering him with an old blanket. Spider then went into the kitchen to wait for his sister who was putting the twins to bed. When she returned he handed her a cup of tea and the pair sat down at the table. The pair sat in silence for a while, Billy studied his older sister carefully and eventually she asked him what was up.

"You look different." Billy said before explaining that it was in a good way, she looked more relaxed than she used too a lot happier than she did previously. He knew it was because she was happier and relaxed, and he told her that he knew it was because of the guy asleep on the sofa. "I know you did a lot for me and Tom when Mum got sick, I don't remember lots but I remember crying one night and you coming to look after me. You said you'd always look after me and you always have." He took hold of her hand. "You've been there always and now it's time for you to be looked after. It's time for your future to happen, time for you to be happy."

"I am." Ally replied smiling.

"I know, and now I'm off to bed before I start spilling more and end up telling you you're the best big sister ever and I love you." He stood up kissed her on the head and left her in the kitchen as he went upstairs.

----

Spider got up in the morning to find Buffer still asleep on the sofa; the kids were stood looking at him giggling holding a cup of water each. Spider laughed as on the count of 3 they tipped it over Buffer's head and quickly ran off. Buffer shot up to see a laughing Spider who pointed in the direction of the kitchen where Buffer ran shouting after the kids in a playful voice. He followed the noise into the kitchen.

Ally was stood at the window watching Buffer chase the kids around the garden, she went to the door and shouted them in for breakfast. Billy watched at the doorway as everyone came and sat down around the table, passing milk and getting plates. Unnoticed he slipped back upstairs to get his camera and managed to sneak a photo of the family before he was spotted and ordered to sit down. He thought about how easily Buffer had fitted into the family, Spider always imagined it being odd when his sister finally met someone but it wasn't odd, seeing Buffer talking to Maddie about her school work seemed right, so did watching him on a computer game with Mattie. They really were a family and he couldn't begin to describe how happy he was to be part of it.

-----

"Fantastic party last night Spider, thank you for helping to organise it." Buffer said once the two sailors were back on board ship. Spider responded by saying it was a pleasure, and gave most of the credit to the females of the Hammersley before going to get on with a task he'd been given by Kate. When he had chance he managed to hook his camera up to a computer and went through his photo's from the night before and also of the morning. There were some funny sights.

1: Buffer and ET dancing together (both were very drunk)

2: Charge picking his nose (obviously taken by Mattie)

3: Kate and Nikki laughing at something.

4: The twins dancing.

5: Himself doing some sort of impression.

6: Buffer and Swain comparing beers

And finally there was the photo that had been taken at breakfast. A family of 4 sat around the breakfast table. Buffer was passing the milk to Mattie, Maddie was showing him a book and Ally was watching it all with a smile.

Spider quickly emailed a copy of the photo to his parents and sister with a nice message attached to it before printing two copies off, one for him and the other to give to Buffer.

----

"Here." Spider said when they were on watch that evening; Kate was with them and looked at the two men with interest. Buffer broke into a smile as he looked at the photo. "It's just to show how much you are part of the family."

"Thanks mate." Buffer smiled as Kate came over to look at the photo.

"That's a great shot; you should send a copy to your sister." Kate observed with a smile. Spider told them he'd already sent it and Buffer smiled at the younger man, he was impressing him more and more with how dedicated he was to his family, Buffer just hoped he did him justice with how he looked after them.

----

"Ok so the date's set, invitations have been sorted, venue is all arranged, dresses are perfect, you should see what the twins are wearing." Ally and Sally were talking wedding talk leaving Swain and Buffer to look at them gone out as most of it was going over their heads. "And the groom and best man?" Sally asked and Ally looked at her fiancé.

"Uniform will be spotless." Buffer replied glad that he hadn't had to worry about finding the perfect suit, although he had spent a lot of time with Ally and Mattie looking for something suitable for the young boy. He couldn't begin to imagine what it had been like looking for a wedding dress. He zoned out then as the ladies started talking about decorations and table settings, he'd had enough being there when Ally was sorting through them all. He was fed up of the women on the Hammersley asking about it all the time, Spider managed to hide away from them and as the brother of the bride he had a good excuse for not knowing much. The Groom however had no excuse.

----

There was an envelope on the table by the phone, Buffer knew what it was and knew why it hadn't been opened. He looked across the road to the garage and saw Ally dealing with a customer, she was dressed for business but he knew she preferred being in her dirty overalls. He left the envelope on the table and was about to go across the road when the door opened and the twins came running in. Maddie caught sight of the envelope and nodded at her future step-dad, she'd put it there on her way to school.

"She won't open it; I think she's worried about the results." Maddie said sounding wiser than her years. Buffer knew that she was right, Ally would be devastated if she failed her exam, she'd worked so hard for it.

"Right you two I've had an idea." Buffer said leading them into the kitchen.

----

Two hours later Ally came through the front door to be greeted by party poppers going off around her, the living room had been decorated for a party.

"What's going off?" She asked with a smile and she noticed that the envelope had gone from the phone table.

"We're having a party." Maddie announced proudly holding out a plate of biscuits for her mother.

"I can see that, who's it for?" She was playing dumb.

"You silly." Mattie replied.

"And why are you throwing a party for me?"

"Because we love you and think you deserve a party for how hard you work and so you know how proud we are of you." Buffer replied going to give her a kiss. "Now open the envelope." He handed her the envelope and watched as she carefully examined it before handing it back to him saying she couldn't open it. Without hesitation he ripped into the envelope and pulled the results letter out. His face was unreadable as his eyes scanned the document.

"Kids what does this say?" He asked calling the twins to look at the letter.

"Congratulations!" They exclaimed smiling. She'd passed all her final exams, aced several of them according to the letter that Buffer then read out. The family spent the rest of the night having a party to celebrate.

----


	12. Chapter 12

Buffer and the Wife.

Chapter 12

Buffer entered the house and got the shock of his life, sat in the kitchen was a man he'd never met before but he'd seen photo's of. Upon seeing the older man Tom Webb stood up and went to shake the man's hand.

"You must be Peter, Tom Webb." Tom said and Buffer shook his hand. Buffer saw the younger man make himself seem even bigger and for a second was slightly frightened of Spider's big brother.

"Good to finally meet you." Buffer said as Tom directed him to a seat, Buffer knew why he was there, Spider had already given him 'the talk' and now it was Tom's turn. He knew that Tom like Spider adored Alex, both boys saw her as a second mother, he also knew that Tom had beaten Liam up to the extent that he'd spent almost a month in hospital. Tom had a physical job and it showed in his demeanour.

---

Buffer felt himself spared when Alex returned home with the shopping and the kids and started cooking dinner, sensing what she'd stopped she made sure both men were kept busy and away from each other, grabbing a free moment she also called Spider.

"Tom's here can you come over?" she asked her youngest sibling.

"Tom warned me to stay away until he says I can come, and although I'm scared of you I'm also eager not to piss Tom off because he's bigger than you." Spider replied already dreading the next time he went round to see his sister.

"Well what do I do?" She asked in slight desperation.

"What do you usually do to calm him down?" Spider asked knowing she'd stopped Tom from blowing up several times.

"When it comes to him dealing with guys I'm dating I don't know." She sighed before her brother told her things would be fine and hung up on her.

----

Dinner was quiet as neither Tom or Buffer really spoke, it was down to Alex and the kids to keep conversation going. She didn't want to leave the boys alone but had too when it was time for the kids to get bathed and wash their hair.

"So you're marrying my sister?" Tom said as he and the sailor did the dishes.

"Yes I am." Buffer replied somewhat anxiously. There was no speaking for a few moments until Tom threw the tea towel he was using onto the side.

"I know our Billy warned you and you probably didn't take it seriously. But I am warning you if you so much as breathe in a way that hurts Alex or the children you will never see daylight again." Tom threatened not taking his eyes off of the older man and Buffer knew better than to speak, it wasn't often he got intimidated but Tom was a lot bigger and stronger than him and he knew that Tom would readily kill to protect his sister. "And if you think I'm joking go and see her ex, he walks with a nice limp." He smiled sadistically.

"Tom!" Alex shouted having heard the last part of the conversation. She was furious and for a moment Buffer saw fear in the younger man's eyes. "Peter can you go check on the kids for me, I need to speak to my brother."

----

Buffer was expecting to hear shouting as the siblings 'talked' but there was no shouting, at first he wondered whether he should be there for Alex but he knew that she could look after herself. The kids wanted to go downstairs but nodded when he told them that their mother and uncle were talking.

"I hope Uncle Tom's alright." Mattie observed as Buffer read him and his sister a story. Maddie told Buffer that she'd really shouted at him a few times, they pretended they hadn't heard but they had done. Buffer was finishing the story when Alex arrived in the bedroom with Tom at her heels.

"Right night time my angels." Alex said as Maddie yawned. Maddie held out her arms and allowed Buffer to carry her to her bedroom as Tom watched the interaction.

"You ok mum?" Mattie asked as Alex tucked him in.

"Yeah, and Uncle Tom is too." She replied before saying goodnight to him.

----

"Everything ok?" Buffer asked as he joined Alex on the front porch a little while later, Tom was in the shower.

"I'm good." She replied resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "I know he comes across as an arsehole but he isn't really one. He just happened to see me after Liam gave me a black eye." She said the last bit quietly; she never really spoke about the twins father. "He always wanted to look after me, he felt responsible for me since I looked after him and Billy, it's just that he sometimes can't let things go." She added and Buffer knew what she meant, he admitted that he'd probably be the same if someone hurt his sister if he had one. She then told Buffer that she knew he wouldn't hurt her or the kids.

"I remember watching my parents as a kid and always wanted what they had, they knew one another and trusted each other. My dad told me that he met my mother and knew he'd love her forever, I never understood that until I met you. I look at you and I can see us getting old together and that makes me so happy." Buffer trailed off as Alex leaned over to kiss him.

----

"I overheard you on the porch," Tom said as Buffer was about to leave the next morning. "Look I'm sorry for coming across as a jerk, it's just that..."

"I know." Buffer said and held out a hand for Tom to shake. "And I give you my word I'd give my life not to hurt Alex or the kids."

"Then we'll have no problems." Tom replied.

----


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He didn't care that she covered him in oil when he picked her up, he didn't care that her hair was a mess or that she was holding a set of spark plugs. All he cared about was that she was there and that he was able to hold her close, being there made him certain that everything was going to be ok. He'd left the ship as fast as he could, lucky not to get stopped for speeding as he made his way to the house. She'd spotted him running across the road to her and didn't let go as he picked her up and hugged her. He needed to feel safe and there on the garage forecourt he finally did. Having someone to come home to, people to get home for made things easier, the thought of them had gotten him through the last 24 hours.

----

"_You know what I can't wait until you're my dad." Maddie had said the night before when he'd tucked her up in bed, Buffer smiled brightly unaware that Ally was stood at the door listening._

"_And why's that?" Buffer asked._

"_Because then I'll be like everyone else at school, and I'll be able to call you Daddy." She babbled before pausing. "Can I call you Daddy?" It wasn't something that they'd talked about, he and Ally had touched on the idea of adoption but nothing had been settled, they wanted to get the wedding out of the way first._

"_You can call me anything you want honey." Buffer beamed kissing her on the head._

"_Ok night night." She smiled clutching her teddy and rolling onto her side._

_He'd left the room and walked straight into Ally who was beaming._

"_Hi Daddy." She smiled at him and he beamed straight back at her. "I think you should see something." She took him by the hand and led him downstairs. He sat down whilst she went to get something and handed him several pieces of paper. One was a picture drawn by a child. 'My Family – By Matthew Webb', it showed two kids a mum and a dad. Buffer smiled at the picture then looked at the other pieces of paper. Legal documents concerning how to go about him adopting the twins. "I've made an appointment for next month; I want to make you their father in the eyes of the law, not just our eyes." _

"_Thank you." He said pulling her onto his knee._

_----_

"_Bye Daddy!" Maddie exclaimed as they dropped him off at port._

"_See you Dad!" Mattie shouted waving._

_Wearing a big smile and clutching the picture Mattie had drawn Buffer made his way on board ship, he spotted his family in the distance and waved at them as they drive off._

"_Just think Buff, after this patrol the next time you set foot on here you'll be a married man."Charge had smiled patting him on the back._

"_Happily married father of two." Buffer corrected smiling. "Can't ask for anything more."_

----

A routine boarding, a ship in trouble and Mike had sent Buffer, Bomber, Spider, Swain, ET and the X to go and help or to see what was up. They'd been lured into a trap, Swain, ET and Bomber had been thrown overboard and the other 3 had been tied up and thrown below deck, Buffer was out cold and Kate and Spider were trying to bring him round.

"Ally?" He asked coming round and looking at a pair of big brown eyes.

"No mate it's Spider." Spider replied. Buffer asked what was going on and Kate filled him in.

"She'll kill me if I miss the wedding." Buffer groaned feeling the bump on the back of his head.

"You're right about that but don't worry, I'll vouch for you." Spider said trying to reassure the man.

----

"What are we going to do?" Nikki asked Mike who wasn't taking his eyes off of the ship holding 3 of his crew hostage.

"Everything we can." Mike replied before instructing RO to get Navcom on the line.

----

There was a lot of banging going off; it was then that Kate noticed that there was water starting to creep into the room they were in. Then they heard shots fired, Spider recognised the sound of a Hammersley gun going off, then they felt the speed increase of the vessel that they were on. They were bounced about and the water level started to rise. Eventually there was a huge bang and it felt like they had stopped. There was no sound from above but the water was rising even faster, the 3 sailors were tied to the floor.

"In a few minutes it's going to be over our heads." Spider said sounding worried.

"Keep calm Spider." Buffer said although not sounding at all calm, he was thinking about Ally and how hard it would be to lose both her fiancé and brother in the same incident.

"Think positive." Kate said spitting water out of her mouth; it was rising more and more each minute. She was incredibly worried about the thought of them not making it out of there; the three of them were struggling to keep breathing.

----

Mike took the lead with ET, RO and Swain at his side, the crew of the ship had gone into the water after the engine blew up, they'd get them later, right there and then Mike had one mission – he had to get his team out of the sinking boat and get them out alive.

The water was almost waist high when they got below deck; it took all 4 of them to force the door open, it looked like they'd just made it in time as they rushed to free their colleagues. One cut and all 3 were able to move, lots of coughing and deep breaths as they were helped onto the RHIB.

---

"Any dizziness?" Swain asked Buffer who was being examined following his knock to the head, Kate and Spider had already been checked over and were fine. Buffer nodded but wanted to get out of there, he wanted to be on dry land. Kate came to see him in the medical room to check he was ok, she told him they were on their way back to port.

---

For the first time in his career he couldn't get off the boat quick enough, he didn't feel at ease until he felt her in his arms and was able to let go of some of the fear that he'd felt.

"As the water got deeper it hit me what I'd be leaving behind and it gave me something to hold on to, you and the kids, all that matters." Buffer said as he continued to hold on to Ally, he was close to tears so she pulled him close and told him that everything would be ok. She sent him into the house and told him to have a bath and relax. Half an hour later she walked through the front door and found him sat in the living room staring at the TV, he was still stressed but not as bad as he was. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, she didn't say anything, she didn't have too, Buffer knew she was there and that was all that mattered.

----

They remained where they were until the kids came home; as if they knew something was wrong the twins were extremely nice to him and got him to help them with their homework. They were able to make him feel useful and loved, especially when he was asked to read a bedtime story because he was better than Mummy at doing different voices.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Buffer said closing the book after finishing the story, both kids were asleep on Maddie's bed, he gently carried Matthew back to his room and joined Ally downstairs, she was half asleep so he woke her up and told her to go to bed.

"I want to be here with you." She replied with a yawn, she knew that he was far from ready to go to sleep. He sat down next to her and turned on the TV, twenty minutes later she was asleep on his shoulder, her slow breathing helped him relax, within half an hour he'd fallen asleep next to her finally feeling relaxed and safe.

----

The next day went past in a blur, Buffer went to Swain's where he would be preparing for the wedding and several dozen members of the Webb family arrived at Ally's place so she headed to work across the road.

Spider found her sat in her office going through the books later that afternoon, she'd avoided the house because her mother and aunties were doing her head in with all the last minute fussing, she needed time to think and prepare herself for the wedding.

"I thought the day before a wedding the bride was meant to be a nightmare making preparations and fussing over everything and anything." Spider laughed sitting down in the chair in front of the desk which was full of family pictures, his favourite was one of him, Tom and Ally from Tom's 21st birthday a few years earlier.

"I know everything's sorted, but the house is too manic. Anyway at the moment I'm slightly concerned about my baby brother, how is he doing?" She asked knowing that he'd been with Buffer on the boat.

"Good, I think being in there with the X and Buffer helped, I knew I was sort of safe. And anyway we're all ok and I'm looking forward to watching my big sister finally promise to obey someone." He smiled and she laughed saying there was no way she'd say that in her wedding vows, she'd never obeyed anyone and she wasn't going to start.

"I want you to know that I think you're doing the best thing possible, I know the pair of you will be extremely happy together. I'm pleased that I've been able to watch the relationship grow and you get the love you deserve." He said seriously, she nodded her thanks knowing that he really meant it.

"And I want you to know that you'll always be welcome at the house, you got me through lots of tough times just by popping round with washing. I don't want me getting married to change anything, I'll always be your big sister." She said meaning every word, it was something she'd discussed with Buffer, she didn't want Spider to feel uncomfortable at the house or feel like he couldn't go there. Buffer understood and had offered to speak to him about it but Ally wanted to do it herself.

----


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Any words of wisdom to offer me?" Buffer asked Swain as they sat out on Swain's porch the next morning. Both were in ceremonial uniform and it was almost time for them to go to the Church.

"Never take what you have for granted, each day is precious." Swain replied and Buffer nodded. "Now then mate, let's go and turn you into Spider's brother in law." He couldn't help but chuckle at that.

----

Buffer was slightly nervous as he stood at the altar and looked around the church that was quickly filling up. He spotted his crew mates, the men in uniform and the ladies had chosen to wear dresses, each of them gave him an encouraging smile, Charge, ET, Spider and Tom were the ushers showing people to their seats. His father came and wished him luck saying his mother would have loved Ally and the kids. Eventually the mother of the bride took her place giving Buffer a smile, moments later the bridal march piped up and the ceremony began.

He couldn't help but break out into a big smile when he saw Ally in her wedding dress, to say she looked beautiful was an understatement. The twins also looked amazing in their outfits; Mattie even winked at him as he walked his twin sister down the aisle, for a second Buffer imagined the pair of them grown up at their own weddings and it brought a tear to his eye.

Then she was next to him, she smiled as the guests sat down and he was lost in her eyes until he recited his vows, meaning every word with all his heart. His hands were shaking slightly as he placed the ring on her finger, but a smile from her set him at ease, he knew he was where he was meant to be with the person he'd be spending the rest of his life with.

----

Walking out of the church with his new bride Buffer couldn't stop smiling, the cheers from the guests and then the twins running up to them.

"Guess what?" Maddie asked smiling as Buffer held the little girls hand as the photographer wanted to start taking pictures.

"What?"

"You're my Daddy." She smiled and so did everyone who overheard her.

----

Nikki and Kate stood watching the photographs being taken; it was lovely to watch how close the family appeared to be. Spider appeared slightly nervous and who could blame him when his mother shot him a smile every time he went to stand next to Bomber, the sight was very amusing to the others and as such provided them with ammunition for jokes.

"I can't believe how beautiful Ally looks, like a fairytale wedding." Kate said smiling as Buffer picked a twin up in each arm and smiled for the camera. The twins were playing a large part in the day; Ally had wanted them to feel special.

"Nice to see Buffer so happy." Nikki smiled wondering if he could look any happier. She'd never seen him seem so at ease, so happy, it was something she dreamed of experiencing herself one day.

----

"I'm not normally known for my words but I'll give it a go." Buffer said standing up following Mr Webb's speech. "I'd like to thank everyone for attending today; it's great to see so many faces of friends, family and loved ones. A huge thank you to Mr and Mrs Webb for giving me consent to ask their wonderful daughter for her hand in marriage, thankfully she accepted and I get to stand here today with the most beautiful woman in the world who is now my wife." He paused and shared a smile with Ally. "Thank you to everyone who helped to make this wedding possible. I'm honoured that my crewmates from the Hammersley are here to join in on my special day, my father. And I know that even though she's not here in person my mother is here in spirit." He looked at his father who smiled. "I first knew Ally was something special the first day I met her, watching her deal with her brother made me certain of that fact and gave me a few ideas myself, although she can legitimately hit her brother without getting told off by the X. She's an incredibly smart and funny woman who has worked hard to raise two beautiful children who I love deeply, so thank you to Maddie and Mattie for being so amazing. My dearest Ally, I'm looking forward to growing old at your side watching the twins turn into the wonderful people you've started making them. So I'd like to make a toast to my wife, to the bridesmaid's and pageboy before handing over to my best man who hopefully will do me proud." He finished with his toast and sat down allowing Swain to do his speech.

Swain was incredibly funny, embarrassing Buffer with stories of him tripping over and getting drunk. He was thoughtful and covered all the bases, proving that Sally had helped him write it and rehearse it (her mouthing the words along with him proved the point).

----

There were lots of photo's taken as they had their first dance together, then there were the rounds, Ally made sure she spoke to everyone there and thanked them for coming. She made everyone feel welcome and honoured to be there. She spent a lot of time chatting to the female members of the crew and then danced with most of the male crew members.

"Now that's nice." Nikki said to Kate as they watched Ally and Spider dancing, she was talking to him and both were smiling and twirling round in circles. "How do you think he'll cope with his sister being married?"

Kate replied that nothing would change; Ally would always be the big sister wanting to look after her family. Buffer knew and accepted that, he would always welcome Spider into the home because the younger man was part of the family and he cared for him.

---

Confetti was thrown as Buffer and Ally made their way to the car, they were going to Fiji on honeymoon for two weeks, Ally's parents were taking care of the twins. They were originally going to go somewhere with the kids but the kids (prompted by their grandparent's) said they should have a holiday on their own.

"How does it feel?" Buffer asked watching his wife stare at her wedding ring as they drove off.

"Perfect." She replied.

-----


End file.
